Three words
by WeepingclovnCosplays
Summary: The Joker tells Harley something very important, something he'll probably never say again.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt;"The cold Gotham air rushed past the two clowns as they hurried away from the art museum. The sirens rang in the far distant. They'd gone the whole caper without tripping any alarms, but where was the fun in that? On their way out they'd simply used the front doors, which had triggered that little pesky alarm. br / Hurry up!" the Joker shouted, laughing, some steps in front of her. The bag of goodies over Harley's shoulder slowed her down a little, but she still made it to the car faster than the other goons. The Joker opened the backseat door and stood aside to let Harley in. She stopped to smile at him, but he pushed her and the bag of stolen goods in with his foot. He joined her and slammed the door. The rest of the goons neared the car. They were cautiously running faster than the police, but not quite as fast as the Joker. They knew what had happened to that one guy that got to the car before the Joker...br /Harley's heart was pounding delightfully as she sat in the getaway car, next to the Joker. No matter how many times they did this sort of thing, the rush never got /The Joker looked at the driver in the rear-view mirror. He had been in the car, waiting for them since they went into the museum. "Well...?" The Joker said. "Uh, what, boss?" The driver asked. "Drive!" The Joker said with a smile. "But... The other guys..." The driver asked confused. "Drive." The Joker repeated, no longer smiling. The car disappeared, just as the rest of the goons came around a corner. "Priceless..." The Joker said to himself, /The Joker reached out his hand towards Harley. She looked at him with a confused expression, halfway wanting to reach out and just take his hand. br /"Give it here!" The Joker said, slightly annoyed and looked town at the bag with an exaggerated expression. Harley looked down to where he'd looked and finally got the idea. She quickly handed him the /"Not what I meant, but okay. I'll just find it myself..." He muttered to himself. Harley watched him stick his hand into the bag and move it around a bit, then he stuck his entire arm into it and then his head. Oh, no, this couldn't be good... br /He slowly emerged, not looking pleased. "Harley?" He asked, teeth clenched. Definitely not good. "Yes, Mr. J?" She replied innocently and tried to smile, her heartbeat was picking up again. br /"Where. Is. It?" He asked /Harley's heart sank a little. Her mouth dried. "Wh-where's what, Puddin'?" She asked, biting down on her lower /"We didn't go all the way to the Gotham National Museum of Boring, just to get a bag of junk!" He almost /Harley flinched and scooted slightly away from him. "I'm sorry!" She begged, though she still wasn't entirely sure what she'd /The Joker ignored her and leaned towards the driver. "Pull over!" He yelled into his face. The car stopped. The Joker got out with the bag, and, with an over exaggerated movement, threw it off the bridge they had stopped on. Harley sat in her seat, peaking out at the scene that unfolded in front of her eyes. She felt her heart sting. br /Another car had stopped behind them and was honking at them to move. The Joker walked angrily to the other car. Harley felt more and more guilty for each step he /The driver stopped honking the moment he saw who it was. The Joker stopped in front of the car. "Can't you see," he yelled, "that I am having," he screamed and kicked the front of the car, "A bad," another kick, "Day!" Harley flinched every time she heard a kick, pushing down hot tears. It was all her fault... wasn't it?br /The Joker was breathing heavily as he walked up to the driver's seat. The Joker pulled out a gun and aimed it at the driver. Suddenly he gave out a loud growl, and threw the gun away. "Great!" He yelled at the sky. "I'm too upset for fun!"br /Harley swallowed heard on her tears as she wrapped her arms around herself and slid slightly down in her seat. She could never do anything right...br /The Joker got back in the car without looking at Harley. They sat there in the car for a little while, then he leaned forward and smacked the driver who hastily started driving. No one said anything for the rest of the ride. br /Once at the hideout the Joker got out of the car. Harley was about to follow, but he slammed the door right in front of her, it was only inches from hitting /The car was dead silent, Harley looked to the driver. He sat in the car, knuckles white from squeezing the steering wheel so hard. He probably didn't know if he should stay. The Joker might get angry if he was still there, and shoot him, but if he left and the Joker needed him...?br /"Take da' rest a' da' day off." Harley muttered before she got out of the car. What was his deal? Throwing all those things away... It had been hard work getting it and there were some pretty neat things in there. Couldn't he just let this one thing go? Just this /Inside, the Joker was pacing around /Harley watched him uneasily, wondering if she should say anything. It would only set him off... that poor driver... but poor her, if she said anything. But why shouldn't she? They were partners, weren't they? br /"What is it, Mr. J?" She asked as sweetly as she could muster. Her whole body screaming for her to /The Joker picked up a page ripped from a catalogue and showed it in front of her face. "This!" He yelled. On the page was a commercial for the Gotham Museum's gift shop. The Joker poked the paper hard. Harley looked at where he was pointing. It was a little snow globe with the museum inside. "It was all I wanted!" He Joker screamed furiously. "The one reason I suggested going out tonight! I showed you, I told you, I asked you to do one thing! One thing!" He held up a long, thin index finger as he said /Harley's eyes darted from him to the paper. "That's it?" She asked confused. Judging by his expression that was the wrong question to ask. The Joker's eyes grew large with anger. He was shaking slightly with rage. Suddenly he stopped and said in a low, soft voice:"Idiot."br /Then he turned around and left the room. Harley's heart twisted and stung. She was emnot/em an idiot... she was not. She dried her eyes and followed the Joker. br /She found him in the bedroom ,sitting on the edge of their bed in the /She stood in the doorframe, shaking with regret and tears. br /"I'm emnot/em an idiot." She said as firmly as she could, though her voice was shaking a /"It was all I wanted." The Joker said in a calm voice, with a hint of /Harley paused for moment. "... why didn't you just take it yourself?" She asked carefully. She was sorry she'd forgotten, really she was, but she didn't remember him asking her at all, and she didn't understand why he couldn't have taken it himself if it was so important... he usually /"Oh, never mind." He said, sounding /Harley sighed a little as she took a few careful steps towards the clown. "I'm sorry.." She said softly, stopping just out of his reach. "I should've-""Don't." The Joker said with a hard /"Don't hate me..." Harley whimpered weakly. Her whole body ached. She couldn't bare the /"Don't be silly, Harl'. Of course I don't hate you. I love you." He said it without much emotion, but he'd said it. It was there. Out in the open. Harley felt her whole world spin delightfully out of control. He'd said it. To her! He meant it, she knew he did. He'd never say such things if he didn't. Her whole body bubbled over with joy, she just couldn't contain it. She wouldn't. She squealed and quickly closed the distance between them, throwing her arms tightly around him and nuzzling her face against his neck, not giving her make-up a second /"Get off me!" The Joker said annoyed, but he didn't attempt to fight back. Harley giggled and kissed his cheek before she let her own lips press down on his. She put a little weight into it, making them both fall backwards against the mattress. /p 


End file.
